


Never Fade

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'll add proper tags as they apply, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan grow closer with every passing moment, these are those moments.</p><p> </p><p>A collection of Freewood Shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I write a lot of Freewood, and I know that all of them can't possibly make it to full chapter fics, so here they go. All my little shorts. If any of them, you all really like, I'll consider making them longer. But, it's unlikely!
> 
> ALSO, these shorts are ranging from established relationship, or not. Some might be smut (I'll add tags/warnings if/when. AND they aren't seeming to go in any order, so don't try and follow along, or do. Maybe you're seeing something I'm not. Anyway. Enjoy <3
> 
> WARNING: Probably very cheesy.
> 
>  
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan, alone in the office.

"Morning," Gavin hummed as he entered the office. 

"Hey," Ryan responded. When only his voice replied, Gavin bothered to look around the office. He had come in a half hour late to work, and he was expecting scolding eyes from Jack or Geoff. Those two gents were usually all about being on time when there are Let’s Plays to be recorded. But, neither of them were here. Nor Michael, nor Ray. 

"Where the hell is everyone?"

"Apparently they’re unloading something big for a RT Short, and everyone is gathering around to watch it be set up." Ryan shrugged, pivoting in his chair to finally look at Gavin. "What’s that?" He points to the cup in Gavin’s hand. 

"Peppermint Latte," Gavin chuckled. "They’re doing ‘Christmas in July’ at the café so I popped in to grab one of these. I’d been craving it, I dunno…"

"Can I try it?" 

"You want some?" Gavin held the up the cup, Ryan rose from his seat. As Ryan came closer, Gavin suddenly felt shy.

He and Ryan were alone in the office, and they weren't usually alone together. The Brit didn't know why, but something about Ryan always made him a bit antsy, not really in a bad way.

Ryan took the cup from Gavin, not hesitating at all to bring it to his mouth. Gavin watched as Ryan’s lips pressed to the surface of the cup where his had just been. 

Ryan hummed at the minty flavor. 

"S’good." Ryan nodded. "I’ll have to grab one before the season is over."

"You can have the rest of that." Gavin shrugged. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, coffee doesn’t really do it for me. I just like the flavor," Gavin explained. "I prefer Red Bull or something to really give me a kick."

"Ah, I see."

~*~

 

When the other men returned, they were yammering on about the unloaded prop for the new RT Short. While Michael, Geoff and Ray kept talking, Gavin zeroed in on Jack and Ryan’s side conversation. 

"Ugh, lucky. I wish I’d stopped to get coffee this morning. I don’t feel like making any." Jack commented on the cup sitting on Ryan’s desk. "Where’d you get that?"

"Gavin gave it to me." Ryan bit his lip with a smile, turning to look at the Brit. Gavin saw it out of the corner of his eye, even though Ryan thought he hadn’t.


	2. Over My Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a thing for killing Gavin, but then again...who doesn't?

Gavin chuckled into his microphone, glancing over his shoulder at Ryan. The older man wore a mischievous smirk as he followed Gavin’s character with his own in the game they were recording for a Let’s Play.

"I keep glancing over at Ryan’s screen because he’s being a little cheeky bastard," Gavin spoke. "I feel kinda bad for Caleb-ing, but I really want to keep my eyes on bloody Ryan’s screen because I know he’s going to try and kill me any second now."

"Well," Ryan looked over at Gavin for a moment before continuing. "If you wanna see my screen so badly, maybe you should come sit on my lap, get a better view."

"Oooooh!" Chorused the other Achievement Hunters. Gavin turned from his monitor to face Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan simply shrugged, leaving his offer on the table and Gavin couldn't tell if he was joking or not. The Brit could feel his face getting hot so he turned away before Ryan or any of the others could notice.

As Gavin looked back at his screen, he was promptly slaughtered by Ryan who laughed gleefully at the whine Gavin forced out upon being impaled.

"Ryan!" Gavin tossed down his controller. "Bloody go back on a Murder Break, would you? I haven’t even been given a chance this round! I’ve literally been doing almost nothing but respawning!"

Ryan didn’t respond to Gavin’s plea for a truce. He just continued to grin, eyes on the game. Waiting for Gavin’s marker to reappear on his mini-map so he could find him again.

And, even though he should’ve…Gavin didn’t see it coming, again.


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin just wants to have fun, Ryan eventually gives in.

Gavin was basically a child. He loved to play and run, be a pest at times. Luckily, the other AH/RT staff indulge him in the childish fun. But, when the other two lads are away, or the RT staff is busy, Gavin lacks playmates and tends to remain quiet throughout the day. It doesn’t usually bother anyone. Hell, Geoff and Jack thank the Gods or meatballs in the sky. Whatever has blessed them the luxury of peace and quiet. 

However, Ryan had missed Gavin’s huge smile and squeaky laughter, so…he stirred up a bit of trouble. Much to Jack and Geoff’s annoyance. 

~*~

"Huh?" Gavin uttered at the sudden tap against his head. Glancing around, he saw nothing and no one that could’ve caused it to happen. With a silent shrug, Gavin went back to work. But, then it happened again. The Brit was starting to get annoyed. "Geoff, piss off."

"I’m not fucking with you right now." Geoff didn’t bother to turn his head.

"Right," Gavin replied dryly. 

Moments went by before another small missile was launched at Gavin. The young man turned his head in the direction to see nothing…again. 

"Geoff!" Gavin yelled startling the tattooed man. 

"WHAT?!"

"STOP WOULD YOU!?" Gavin spat. 

"I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

Jack began laughing at the shenanigans. 

"It’s not funny, Jack." Gavin hissed. "Geoff’s being a little prick."

"I’m honestly not doing anything. I swear." Geoff said seriously. Gavin could tell that he meant it. With a risen brow, Gavin gave an accusatory glare at Jack. 

"Nope." Jack shook his head. 

When Gavin’s eyes landed on Ryan, the older male smirked tauntingly. Gavin’s jaw fell open. 

"You, Ry?" Gavin asked. 

"Yup." Ryan folded his arms. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Ignore you while I finish editing this, you arsehole." 

"Not right now you aren’t." Ryan stood up crossing the room to the couch, where the large stuffed fish sat. 

"The bloody hell are you gunna do with that? Wedge it in your bum?" Gavin asked, the answer came quickly as the stuffed animal was whipped against Gavin’s head, knocking his beanie to the floor. "Really, Ryan?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ryan taunted again. Even though he was teasing Gavin smugly, Ryan wasn’t prepared for the moment where Gavin sprung from his seat and came charging at him like a bull. Ryan gave a yelp, clutching the stuffed fish to his body like a plush shield before turning and running out of the room. 

"Get back here, Ryan!" Gavin went quickly after him. 

~*~

After moments of running, chasing, screaming and falling. The two men rolled around on the floor like puppies, struggling to get a hold of the fish. Gavin wanted to take the stuffed fish to whack Ryan back with it. Ryan wanted the fish…just for the fun of keeping it from Gavin. 

Ryan showed no signs of releasing the item until Gavin suddenly took his face in his hands and placed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. Ryan’s lips parted from surprise and his hold on the fish loosened. This gave Gavin the perfect opportunity to take it. 

Gavin gleefully scooped up the fish and ran back off in the direction of the Achievement Hunter office.

He’d left a very stunned Ryan sitting on the floor, holding a hand to his jaw. 


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan catches someone checking out Gavin while they're shopping together, long story short: it pisses him off.

"Ok sir, that’ll be 20.85, please." The cashier stated the price of the items on the counter as Gavin fumbled for his credit card. 

"Here you are." Gavin flashed a polite smile as he handed it over.

"Thank you sir," The man behind the register smiled too. "Your accent is gorgeous."

"Oh," Gavin reddened. "Thank you."

"So is your smile." He added.

"Um, well-"

"Is he done?" Ryan asked. Gavin wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or the cashier. "Does he need to sign anything or are we finished here?" Ryan’s tone was curt, and he sounded like predator. The cashier looked between Gavin and Ryan, finally noticing what territory he’s treading on. 

"I’m sorry, man." The cashier shrugged. "Let me just bag these up for you. Here’s your card." He gave Gavin his credit card back, bagged up the items and handed those over as well. Ryan snatched the bags and Gavin linked their arms together as they headed out of the store. 

"Ryan," Gavin frowned. 

"What?" The older male hissed. 

"Please don’t be this way. He was just harmlessly flirting, he didn’t know." Gavin tried to calm his boyfriend down. 

"No, fuck that. I saw him eyeing you from across the fucking store, then we get up there and he has the balls to actually hit on you?" Ryan ranted. "Right in front of me too, that little asshole."

"He didn’t know, Ry!" Gavin unlinked their arms as they got to the car. He helped Ryan put the bags in the trunk. "As soon as he realized, he backed off."

"But, he…" Ryan closed the trunk and leaned against it. 

"Shh," Gavin stood in front of Ryan, holding his face in his hands. "I’m not going anywhere."

"Gavin, he-"

"It’s not about him, it never will be." Gavin spoke in a nearly silent voice. "It’s just about us. Just us." Gavin leaned forward, still holding Ryan’s face. The older closed his eyes as he felt Gavin’s lips against his own. The pair kissed softly and slowly. Something that maybe had been too passionate for public, if either of them cared. 

When they stopped, they kept eye contact. 

"Can we go home now?" Ryan asked, his voice finally calm. 

"We can go home now." Gavin confirmed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ryan pressed another peck to Gavin’s lips. "And by the way…"

"Hm?"

"You’re fucking mine." 


	5. About the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan are roommates. And, Ryan wants to make sure that they remain that way, even after university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lame chapter with these two cute boys, enjoy <3

“Ryan, we should buy blue.” Gavin reaches for the box, on his toes. The only blue one is on the highest shelf. 

“I like green.” Ryan replies, standing back, watching the Brit reaching. Not offering any assistance. 

“But, they’re going on _my_ side of the room.” Gavin frowns. “And blue is my favorite color.”

Ryan only shrugs. “And...I like green.”

“Well, it’s not going on your side of the room, now is it?”

“Why do we have ‘sides’ anyway? We’re sharing it.” Ryan bothers to go as far as putting on a pout. Gavin’s back is turned, as he continues to reach for the box. So, the younger male doesn’t see Ryan’s pout. 

“It’s a _dorm room_ , Ryan.” Gavin reminds him. “We have sides _because_ we’re sharing the room.”

Ryan’s quiet as he thinks. “Though, if we were married...”

“Y-yeah?” Gavin stutters as Ryan mentioning a relationship beyond university stirred thrills in his stomach. 

“Would we still have ‘sides of the room’ or would the room then be joined?”

“Well...” Gavin finally gives up reaching for the box. “Having ‘sides’ might be silly for our marital bedroom. Plus, I’ve always wanted to have a color coordinated theme in my bedroom as an adult.”

“So, why have ‘sides’ now?” Ryan arches one of his tawny brows. 

“Because, _Ryan_.” Gavin kisses his cheek. “You haven’t married me yet.”

“What if I want to?” Ryan asks, wrapping his arms around the Brit’s waist. 

“R-Ryan, don’t say silly things like that.” Gavin hides his face in Ryan’s chest. “We’re not even done with school yet...talking about marriage is-”

“You like to talk about the future, don’t pretend you don’t.” Ryan holds him tighter. “And...don’t be scared. I’m not going anywhere.”

“We’re too young, too stupid.” Gavin sighs. “Too soon to make decisions we’ll regret.”

“Calm down, I’m not asking you to marry me right now.” Ryan chuckles. “Not in the middle of a damn K-Mart...I have _some_ class, you know?”

“I know, I know...” Gavin picks his face up from Ryan’s chest. “You’re right, I did get scared just then.”

“I know, Gavin.” Ryan comments as he brings their lips together. “It’s ok, the future scares me too.”

“The future in general doesn’t scare me, but ‘ours’ does.”

“Hm...I don’t quite agree with you there, but...” Ryan uses his hands on Gavin’s hips to lift him off the floor. 

“What the hell are you doing? Ryan!” Gavin squirms, making it difficult to hold onto him. 

“Chill out, I’m lifting you up so you can reach the box.” Ryan lifts Gavin a bit higher when the blonde stops squirming. 

“Oh...” Gavin looks down at him. “Thanks, Ry.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Ryan replies quickly. “You’re not exactly two pounds, thank me later. Pick up the box, asshole.”

Gavin just giggles, reaching out to pick up the box. Ryan puts him down when Gavin’s got it. “Thanks.” The younger says again. 

“No problem.” Ryan smiles, takes his hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah...” Gavin nods. “Let’s stop for food first?”

“Absolutely, I’m starving to death.” Ryan agrees, and they look at each other. 

“Pizza?” They say at the same time, then begin laughing at themselves like the dorks they are. 


	6. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't want to be the Crew's idiot. He wants to matter.  
> He wants to matter...to Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Fake AH Crew, ahoy!  
> I don't know what brought this on. Not at all. I set my timer and gave myself a half hour to write something.  
> And, while I spent the first seven minutes on Tumblr, the rest of the time I spent writing this.
> 
> No violence, no blood, or crime -- none of the usual FAHC goodies.  
> Just some comfort, reassurance and smooches. Enjoy!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin <3 (^_^)"/"

"Just a suggestion," Ryan says as he lifts his mask, revealing his face paint -- smeared from sweating and ever more psychotic looking."Maybe next time, don't yell your plan of attack _where the enemy can fucking hear you_."

"Hey, piss off, Ryan." Gavin frowns. "How was I supposed to know that they were right bloody there?? Did _you_ know?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then, why the hell are you acting like _I'm_ an idiot?? **No one** knew!"

"Gavin! Yelling while trying to be stealthy is never a good idea!" Ryan spits back. "Why is this _news_ to you? Fuck, you're terrible."

" _You're_ terrible!" Gavin yells, storming out of the workshop area of the warehouse, heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asks, and Gavin stops in his tracks.

"I _always_ feel like an idiot," Gavin doesn't turn to look at him, clearly avoiding doing so. "I want to feel like a part of the team -- a useful part of the team."

"You are."

"What?"

"I said, you are." Ryan takes a deep breath. "We value you, we wouldn't be the same without you."

The sincerity coming from Ryan was a bit...what's the word? Somewhere between off-putting, startling, and incredible. Gavin clinched his fists at his sides, not wanting to believe Ryan. The two men stand in the warehouse silently, neither of them saying anything.

"You can go, if you want." Ryan clears his throat and sets his mask on the steel work surface. Gavin doesn't respond, nor does he move. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are...you sure?"

"What do you think of me, Ryan?" Gavin still hasn't turned to face him.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm valuable?"

"I already told you I think you're a valuable member of the-" Ryan stops short when Gavin turns to glare at him.

"To _you_ , Ryan." Gavin says curtly. "Am I valuable to _you_?"

There is a pause, and a release of tension in the room. "Yes." The painted mercenary says, finally.

The sound of Gavin's footsteps take up the new silence as he closes the distance between himself and Ryan. Then, the distance between their mouths closes as well. Gavin's mouth is firm, but the kiss is weak -- as if Gavin was putting all of his energy into trying to believe Ryan instead. Trying to believe that he really does hold value in Ryan's eyes.

Ryan's mouth is lax, unpressing. It remains still and unmoving under Gavin's.

Gavin pulls back first, concerned that he may have just made the wrong move.

"Do you want this?" The Brit asks, question very direct.

Ryan's eyes widen, like he may actually be afraid if he _does_ want it. But, he nods.

"I do." Ryan confirms, the paint on his lips faded, rubbed off onto Gavin's.

"Can I kiss you again?" Gavin arches a brow, and he is surprised when Ryan does the same.

"You should've asked the first time." Ryan teases. "Be a gentleman, for god's sake, Gavin."

"Shut up." Gavin takes Ryan by the collar of his leather jacket and brings their mouths together once again. This time, Ryan is kissing back, it makes Gavin shudder.

It's unclear who is leading this kiss, they're both taking and giving an equal amount. Gavin's lips seek Ryan's wantingly, and Ryan seeks Gavin's for peace. The mercenary's always racing 'mad' mind finally calmed.

Again, Gavin separates their mouths first. Only to reach for Ryan's hand and bring it to his lips next. Ryan's skin still smells of gunpowder and smoke, the older man watches as Gavin does this, an amused expression on his face as well as a look of fondness.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asks, though he's not expecting an answer.

"When we first went on a heist together, last year sometime," Gavin begins. "I pushed your buttons, just to see how mad you were."

"Your mistake, I tried to kill you." Ryan responds, a laugh finding its way out of him.

"Yeah," Gavin rolls his eyes. "I remember, oddly enough."

"Still, that doesn't explain why you're kissing my hand." Ryan shrugs.

"I'm kissing your hand," Gavin pauses. "Because, this is the one that you wrapped around my throat."

"I know...?" Ryan still doesn't get it.

"Well, this time I'm not putting my life in your hands." Gavin explains, lowering the hand from near his lips and placing it over his chest. "I'm giving you my heart."


End file.
